


Once Upon a City Bus

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bus, Dorks, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Remus has anxiety, can i get your number?, falling asleep, flirty Sirius, heheh, on a stranger.., what's with the title tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Sirius Black had no desire to take the bus back home, but his roommate James's car broke down. So he was stuck with the bus. Yippee.Anything can happen on a city bus ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Once Upon a City Bus

**Author's Note:**

> do they have city buses in London..?

Sirius Black had no desire to take the bus back home, but his roommate James's car broke down. So he was stuck with the bus. Yippee.

When the bus pulled up, Sirius climbed on, giving the driver a few coins. He found a seat next to a boy with curly hair who was rading intently. The boy seemed roughly his age - 18 - and was wearing a soft grey sweater.

Sirius popped in his earbuds and turned on MCR. He had had a long day, but was determined to stay awake as long as possible both on the bus, and once he got home. His body, however, had some different plans for him. His eyelids felt heavy as lead, and the sun bore down on him making the boy even more drowsy. Not even MCR could get him through this spell. Sirius's head snapped up - causing his earbuds to fal out - only to drift back down, consumed with exhaustion. Without meaning to, the boy leaned slowly to his right, head landing on someting that felt like... someone's shoulder? Before he could ponder this much more, Sirius became sleep's newest victim.

The bus screeched to a stop, jolting Sirius out of his accidental slumber. He sat bolt upright, filled with panic. Where was he?? Did he miss his stop?? His jumbled thoughts were interrupted by a soft, cheery voice from his right.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" The boy from earlier grinned. "I was gonna have to wake you up myself, next stop is mine! I can't very well get off the bus with someone sleeping on my shoulder."

"I-" Sirius stammered "How far did we travel?!"

"This is the first stop since you fell asleep." The freckled boy frowned, tone changing to panic. "Why? Was this your stop?! Oh crap, I'm so sorry I should've woke you up! You just looked so sleepy and peaceful!"

Sirius sighed in relife and shook his head. "No, this next stop should be mine too. I'm Sirius, by the way."

"Remus."

"Uh, sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder Remus." The shorter squeaked turning bright red. He couldn't belive he had fallen asleep on the shoulder of a cute stranger. "Heh, it's all good." Remus chuckled.

The bus came to a halt again, and the two rose from their seats. Once off the bus, both boys turned opposite directions, off to their seperate destinations. Then, suddenly, Remus whipped around.

"Hey, _Sirius_!" he yelled. The raven haired turned around as Remus jogged over. "I-I was wondering if I could get you number? M-maybe we could go get some tea another time? Y-you seem nice and falling asleep on someone kina gives you a bond." the curly haired boy rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Sure" Sirius grinned, pulling out a sharpie.

"O-oh sorry it was a dumb idea- wait... did you say... sure?"

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Sirius grabbed Remus's wrist and scribbled his phone number on his inner arm. "Besides, you're cute." The shorter boy pushed his long hair back over his shoulders. He pressed two fingers to his lips and blew the kiss to Remus with a wink and a grin. "Call me tomorrow!" he shouted over his shoulder, beggining his walk home causing a pink hue to crawl up Remus's neck.

"Oh I'll call you," he chuckled to himself. "I'll call you."

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha that end line tho  
> like why
> 
> sorry im just behind on wolfstar


End file.
